white eyes
by Natural Killer Cyborg
Summary: Zidane x Kuja, yaoi, songfic. Not much else to say.


**Genre: **Romance, song fic

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Kuja x Zidane

**Warnings: **Yaoi.

**Comments: **Inspiration: "white eyes" by Gackt. O.o My first song fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, Square Enix owns them.

white eyes

_The frightened sky holds the mad moon captive with both hands._

Silky fingers trailed across Zidane's skin, so gently it almost tickled. Silver hair hung down in his face, and cold blue eyes looked down into his own. Hesitant eyes. Zidane ran a shaky hand through Kuja's hair, mindful of the beautiful feather Kuja always wore.

_Until my voice reaches you, I won't even allow the visit of dawn._

"Zidane, I…" Kuja buried his face into Zidane's chest, whispering softly. He could hear Zidane's heartbeat; feel it on his cheek. "I… I'm s-so sorry……" His long nails dug into Zidane's skin, piercing his flesh. Blood trickled down the blond-haired genome's shoulders. Wincing at the pain, he hugged Kuja to him tightly.

"… Kuja…."

_All of your words are..._

"… please stop. Apologizing. Please."

_All of your actions are..._

"I _forgive_ you. I've said it so many times…"

Kuja couldn't hear his words. They were too kind for him. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. Not by Zidane, not by anyone. _Especially_ not by Zidane… "_I'm **SORRY**!"_ He screamed, punching the silk sheets. Fresh tears escaped his eyes, and he whimpered softly into his brother.

_For me, these are still too faint._

Zidane sighed, holding Kuja closer to him. "I told you, stop apologizing… I... I can't take it anymore! You deserve it… _okay_?" Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt hot liquid stream down his chest.

_There's nothing that touches my outstretched hands._

Kuja looked up and was met by icy blue eyes. "Please… stop it." Zidane choked, wiping a tear from Kuja's cheek. His make up was running, but he still looked beautiful. Zidane cupped his face in his hands, their noses touching.

_I exchanged cold kisses with you._

Kuja gasped as Zidane leaned forward and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth playfully. Kuja moaned softly as their tongues collided, Zidane's seductively running up his. "Z-Zidane…" Zidane lightly licked the feminine man's lips, sending a shiver up Kuja's spine. Kuja blushed as he felt Zidane's growing arousal press into his leg. "Zidane…"

_No matter how many times I call out your name…_

"Kuja…" Zidane cried, unable to stop the steady flow of tears now streaming from his eyes. "Why do you have to die? I-it's not fair… your life is just beginning now… it's not fair!" He grabbed fists full of that soft, gorgeous hair, letting it slip through his fingers as it fell back onto Kuja's chest. "_I'm_ sorry. I… I wish there was something I could do."

_No one will be able to erase the accumulating sadness._

Helpless, Zidane gazed into Kuja's eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. He shouldn't have brought up his life span… he knew it must be a soft spot.

_Even this meeting trembled inside of the mistakes and cutting crimes._

"No. This… this is my punishment. It's… my fault." Kuja sighed, laying beside his brother. "For all of the things I've done wrong… I deserve not to live a happy life." He looked over at Zidane calmly, trying to hide his remorse.

_All of my thoughts are..._

Zidane leaned over his slender body, gently stroking his chest. Kuja looked back into his eyes intently, gasping as soft fingers met with his nipple. Zidane smiled airily as he played with the hardening skin, delighting in the soft sounds escaping from Kuja's lips.

_All of my heart is..._

The monkey tailed boy didn't even know what about Kuja attracted him. He had a reputation of being a skirt chaser to live up to. Well, Kuja kind of wore a skirt, he supposed… But that was beside the point. He _loved_ him. He didn't know how to say it, so he continued to express it with his hands, Kuja moaning lightly as he licked at one nipple while massaging the other with his free hand.

_Even now I wouldn't be able to forget you._

Kuja's breaths came in rasps as Zidane moved up to kiss his neck. Distracted, Kuja failed to notice that his hand was sinking lower slowly… he threw his head back and moaned as Zidane licked at his neck, beads of saliva hanging from his tongue after several laps up the tantalizingly soft skin. As he stopped and glanced at Kuja, Kuja's eyes widened in surprised as Zidane's hand caressed his thigh teasingly.

_You loved the dawn sky._

He'd never felt anything like this before. His usual dressing style gave off the opposite idea, but he didn't know anything about sex. Zidane licked his lips, and ever so lightly brushed his fingers along Kuja's erection. Kuja jumped, almost colliding head-first into Zidane. "Wh-what…?"

"Just relax."

_And at the end showed me tears._

Smiling, Zidane gently pushed him back onto the red silk, admiring the light flush on his cheeks. Moving in to kiss him once more, he gently ran a finger along Kuja's arousal. Kuja whimpered, melting into his touch. "Z-Zidane… ohh…" He arched into Zidane's hand reflexively, causing even Zidane to blush. _I'm really doing this… to a guy?_ He thought, nervously. He bit back the thought instantly; he really didn't give a shit.

_Held up by the light, you showed me._

Zidane wrapped his fingers around Kuja's erection, and began stroking it slowly. Kuja didn't know what to do with himself; it was too much for him to handle all at once. His head tossed and turned lightly, and he moaned Zidane's name with shaky breaths.

_How you looked right then._

Beads of sweat dripped down his skin, his cheeks a mirror of the red silk beneath him. Zidane felt his own erection twitch at the sight of Kuja laying there underneath him, vulnerable. But he would never take advantage of him. If Kuja asked him to stop, he would in a heartbeat.

_No one can stop the rising sadness._

Kuja's time was running out, and Zidane couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he stroked Kuja faster, burying his face in the crook of Kuja's neck. His eyes snapped open again when he felt silky fingers trailing down his thigh. "K-Kuja?"

_Until the very end it falls down, deeper._

Kuja couldn't believe that anything could feel so wonderful, so perfect. But was Zidane feeling it too? He'd been working up the courage to touch him back, slowly. Zidane blushed tremendously as Kuja's thin fingers found their way around his penis, moaning softly at the silky feel of his skin. Feeling encouraged at his reaction, Kuja began to stroke him gently.

_No matter how painful it is, we can't let go._

"O-oohhh… Kujaaa…." Zidane moaned, licking Kuja's neck tenderly as he stroked his arousal with increasing passion. Kuja threw his head back, moaning louder as he grew closer to his virgin climax. His grip on Zidane tightened slightly, his strokes faster and more desperate.

_Until my body rots away, no one can erase it._

"Z-Zidane….. I… I think…" Kuja panted, speaking between breaths. Zidane looked up at him with hazy eyes, his heart beating so fast that it pounded in his ears. Kuja's face was the picture of innocent love, Zidane didn't need to hear what he was going to say. Instead, he brought their lips together in a fiery kiss, their tongues battling for control in each other's mouths. Their moans became entangled in their lips as they pumped each other faster, harder.

_You, who are mine only, soar high into the sky._

"I… _I love you!"_ Kuja screamed as immense pleasure washed over his body in warm waves, his seed spreading softly over his stomach. Zidane moaned his name loudly, arching his hips into Kuja's hand as he came moments later. He collapsed, his top half resting on Kuja. Kuja was surprised by the stickiness, and played with the cum on his fingers curiously.

_Embraced by the earth dyed in a silver shade._

Kuja's hand found Zidane'sand held it tightly. Zidane thought it should've been disgusting, but he enjoyed the feel of their wet, sticky hands pressed together. Sighing, he cuddled up to Kuja, wrapping his leg around Kuja's slimmer body. Kuja's tail found his and swirled around the other gracefully. "… I love you, too."

"Always."

_Someday if I look up, you'll be smiling…_

Zidane sighed, holding his hands up towards the sky. A single dove landed gracefully in his palms, eating away at the birdseed he'd spread on his gloves. It's feathers shone in the sunlight, white on a beautiful silver. Before he knew it, hot tears were streaming down his face. The dove looked up at him quickly, and he choked at the innocent look it gave him. Frightened by the sound, the bird fluttered away, disappearing into the sky…

Collapsing onto the warm stone floor of the tower, he cried, burying his face in his hands.

_One day, we'll meet again in that sky._

the end


End file.
